A culpa é sua Potter!
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: Porque Lily se irrita tanto com James? E porque James consegue aguentar? .OneShot.


**Porque Lily se irrita tanto com James? E porque James consegue agüentar.**

* * *

**A culpa é sua, Potter!**

_Por_

_Natalia Lima_

* * *

Constantemente eu venho ficado, **muito** irritada. Antes que eu perceba meu sangue já ferveu, e minha garganta está gritando á plenos pulmões.

O pior disto tudo é que minhas amigas, minhas **melhores** amigas estão me evitando. E então, o que poderia fazer?

Agora Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts, Lily Evans tem como única companhia, o Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts, James Potter.

Talvez ele seja a única pessoa em todo universo que me agüenta irritada, ou talvez ele já tenha se acostumado, já que nós vimos treinando isto desde o quinto ano.

E eu não sinto pena, ele merece. Sim merece, merece ouvir todos os gritos, merece levar todos os tapas e socos, porque eu estou ficando irritada constantemente e preciso descontar em alguém, principalmente porque minhas amigas estão me evitando por causa disto, e também porque a culpa é toda, total e completamente dele.

Então, só pra concluir, se ele que anda me irritando constantemente, o que fez automaticamente minhas amigas me evitarem, agora, além de me agüentar irritada, já que foi ele que me irritou, ele tem que... Suprir o lugar das minhas amigas.

Deu pra entender?

E por falar em suprir o lugar, aonde foi que aquela peste se meteu?

Talvez se eu gritasse.

- POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTERRRRRRRRRR!

Nada.

Eu acho que a ficha do Potter não caiu ainda. Eu preciso dele.

- POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEER!

E ele apareceu. Ops, eu acho que ele estava dormindo. Que horas são?

- Por Merlin Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou o dito cujo do alto da escada que leva ao seu antro de descanso.

- Quantas horas?

Ele me olhou estupefato.

- Horas?

Meu deus ele é burro ou quê? Ai meu Merlim, porque eu estou ficando irritada de novo? Ta vendo? A culpa é dele.

- Sim Potter, Quantas horas? Relógio. – Apontei para o meu pulso vazio. – Tempo. Momento. Segundo. Minuto.

- Ta bom Lily, eu já entendi, você me acordou as Duas da manhã, para me perguntar as horas?

- Na verdade não. Eu só te acordei para você se assentar aqui comigo.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Ah Claro, Majestade. E porque eu deveria?

Meu Merlim. Acho que a ficha do Potter ainda não caiu. Será que ele não percebe que a culpa é dele. Talvez eu devesse falar.

- A culpa é sua, Potter! – Pronto. Falei.

- Culpa de quê?

- Culpa.

- De quê?

- Ora, a culpa é sua!

Pelo olhar confuso que ele me enviou ele não entendeu. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos antes dele me perguntar.

- Porque não chama a Alice?

BINGO.

- Porque ela se distanciou de mim.

- Distanciou?

- Sim, Potter, distanciou sabe, afastou, evitou... _capiche_?

- Certo. Então, o fato da Alice ter se afastado de você é culpa minha, por isso você esta me chamando agora?

Ou ele é **MUITO** esperto. Ou ele me conhece muito bem. Enfim, ele quer ser Auror, então ele têm que ser esperto, não é mesmo?

- Acertou em cheio, Potter. – Disse sorrindo.

James desceu as escadas lentamente e se assentou na mesma poltrona que eu. E ficou lá, parado olhando para a lareira.

- O que eu fiz para a Alice se afastar de você?

- **Você** me irritou.

- Hummmm.

É parece que ele compreendeu.

- Qual foi o motivo desta vez?

Caramba. Qual era o motivo mesmo?

- E-eu, ahnn, é que, é...

- Não tem um motivo? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. – Eu respondi.

James se ajeitou um pouco mais na poltrona.

- Sabe Lily. Eu pedi dispensa do cargo de Monitor hoje.

O quê? Não. Não pode ser. Não **James**, não faça isso!

- Potter...

- Não adianta – Ele me cortou. – McGonnagal não quer aceitar a renuncia de modo algum Lily, eu disse a ela que você não estava suportando mais, mais ela disse que Dumbledore não volta atrás na escolha dele.

Santo Dumbledore.

- Porque você esta sorrindo? – Ele perguntou.

É. Porque eu estou sorrindo?

- Não sei.

- Não sabe? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Não.

- Hummmm.

Mais silêncio.

- Porque você dorme sem camisa?

Meu Merlim de onde eu tirei esta?

Meu Merlim, ele corou.

Meu Merlim, eu também.

- Não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Não.

- Hummmm.

É bem legal ver ele sem camisa. Digo, ahn é bem legal dormir sem camisa. Eu disse dormir. Não ver.

- Porque esta sorrindo de novo?

- Não sei.

- Não sabe.

- Não.

- Hummmmm. – pausa. - Posso voltar a dormir?

Não.

- NÃO!

James me olhou assustado. Eu não deveria ter gritado, pobrezinho.

- Não precisava gritar.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Lily.

- Oi.

- Porque eu te irrito tanto?

Esta pergunta foi difícil. Hum. Vejamos. Talvez se ele usasse camisa pra dormir, fede-se, raspasse a cabeça, arranca-se os olhos, arranca-se suas cordas vocais, parasse de jogar quabribol, não despertasse a atenção de ninguém, não beijasse ninguém, só olhasse pra mim(como se ele iria arrancar os olhos?), não fosse muito divertido, não tivesse estas bochechas, não tivesse um queixo bonito e super masculino, não usa-se colônia que lembra chocolate, não fosse muito inteligente, talvez assim ele me irritasse **um pouco** **menos.**

- Não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Não.

- Hummmm.

- Potter?

- Oi.

- Porque você me agüenta?

- Não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Não.

- Mentira.

Ele se levantou e me olhou profundamente. _Quente. Quente. Quente._

- Pelo **mesmo** motivo que você se irrita comigo.

O quê?

- Boa Noite Lily.

Meu Merlin.

**ELE ME AMA!**

**

* * *

**

FIM 

**Muito curta? Eu sei! Muito Bobinha? Eu sei! Totalmente clichê, Lily irritada e etc e blabla.. I KNOW! ****Então ta ai alguma coisa APENAS pra se distrair ok? ... Eu amo JL e precisava colocar ela. No mais, é isso. **

**Se quiser deixar um review. Seria legal! É isso ai!**

**Beijos,**

**Natalia Lima**


End file.
